


Last Days

by GracieAnneJackson



Series: Sister Christian [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heaven & Hell, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Character Death, No Sex, No Smut, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Plot, Screenplay/Script Format, The Walking Dead References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieAnneJackson/pseuds/GracieAnneJackson
Summary: Michael decides to deal with one problem at a time. The Winchesters soon find out who the "bigger bad" really is - and how much worse it can get.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you so much for the kudos. If you're just now stumbling onto this, try starting from Episode 1: Sister Christian, which you can find on my profile. 
> 
> Here's a short episode to get back in the groove. I got stuck for a while because I wasn't sure what would happen next - but I've just recently figured out how this saga ends and I can't wait to get there. I'm expecting 15 installments.

  
**FADE IN:**

 

**EXT. SCOTTISH CASTLE ON A MOUNTAINTOP - MORNING**

A ruined, crumbling castle stands on a cliff overlooking a rural Scottish landscape. ROWENA stands on the parapet, watching the sunrise.

JACK sits cross-legged on the grass near the cliff, a fair piece from the castle. In a close shot, we see him concentrating on a pencil lying on the ground in front of him. He focuses on it, and suddenly the pencil explodes. He sighs and brushes the debris aside, into a pile of similar pencil shards. He pulls another pencil out and tries again. This time, the pencil slowly rises to float in mid-air, occasionally giving off a spark of red energy. He smiles, breaking his concentration for half a second – and the pencil explodes into smithereens.

JACK loses his patience, kicking the pencils everywhere and groaning in frustration. He regains his composure, sits back down and breathes mindfully. He says his line like a mantra.

 

JACK

I’m a grown man.

JACK begins his studies again.

 

I **NT. SCOTTISH CASTLE - MORNING**

ROWENA climbs down the stairs and approaches what looks like an empty, leaf-littered great hall. When she passes through the doorway, a shimmer of magic reveals that this is an illusion; the room suddenly transforms into a richly decorated sitting room with a fire burning in the hearth. CASTIEL stands by the fire.

CASTIEL

Where’s Jack?

ROWENA

Practicing with his pencils.

CASTIEL

He seems to be improving. Yesterday he actually -

CASTIEL grabs his head as if he suddenly has a migraine; we hear an ear-ringing sound. ROWENA seems concerned. Soon, CASTIEL recovers, but is afraid.

CASTIEL

Michael. He’s back.

ROWENA dashes out the front door.

ROWENA

Jackie boy! Time to go!

 

**INT. BUNKER KITCHEN - MORNING**

SAM pours a cup of coffee as DEAN enters the room, bleary-eyed.

SAM

Morning.

DEAN

Morning. Joan up yet?

SAM

(Confused) Uh, I wouldn’t know... haven’t seen her yet, though?

DEAN nods, ignoring the obvious question in SAM’s voice. He pours himself a cup of coffee. JOAN enters from a different door than the one DEAN came through, carrying a tablet she is reading on.

JOAN

Morning.

SAM

(Still bewildered) Morning.

 

JOAN lightly kisses Dean and pours a cup of coffee before leaving, headed toward the library.

SAM

You’re... still in separate rooms?

DEAN shrugs, as if he doesn’t get why it would be strange.

DEAN

Sure, yeah. I mean, it’s only been a few weeks.

SAM is staring pointedly at DEAN, unsatisfied.

DEAN

Look, man. I mean. She’s Catholic.

SAM’s jaw drops. His surprise turns to amusement.

SAM

You mean, you’re _waiting_!?

DEAN

Yeah.

SAM

And you’re okay with that?

DEAN

Well, yeah. Sure. I mean, Joan is... she’s different. She’s not some girl, you know.

SAM’s barely-disguised laughter morphs back into shock – and almost concern.

SAM

Oh my god, you’re... you don’t expect it to be very long to wait.

DEAN scoffs now and takes his coffee with him, heading toward the library door.

DEAN

Don’t be ridiculous.

 

**INT. BUNKER LIBRARY - MORNING**

SAM follows DEAN into the library, about to press him further, but stops when he sees ROWENA and CASTIEL standing in the library, looking worried. JOAN and MARY are already in the room.

DEAN

Where’s Jack?

CASTIEL looks around, surprised to find he isn’t there. He looks at ROWENA, who only shrugs, also bewildered.

CASTIEL

Jack?!

They hear a knock at the door above.

JACK

(O.S., muffled) Guys?!

JOAN climbs the stairs and scratches out part of the sigil by the door, then opens the door to JACK.

JOAN

Uh, sorry, Jack. Didn’t expect you back today.

JACK and JOAN walk down the stairs.

JACK

It’s all right. Check this out, guys!

JACK pulls a pencil out and holds it in front of him. He causes it to float in midair, holding it steady.

SAM

Hey, nice job!

JACK

Thanks! (To CASTIEL) I think I –

The momentary lapse in concentration sends the pencil shooting through the air like a bullet. DEAN narrowly avoids it, and it hits MARY’s coffee cup, shattering it and sending coffee everywhere.

JACK

Mary! Are you okay?

MARY

Fine! Fine! Just got to, uh... change clothes.

JACK

I’m so sorry!

MARY

It’s okay! Really! Keep practicing.

MARY sets the remains of her cup down and exits.

CASTIEL

We had to head back. I heard Michael on angel radio. He’s got a new vessel. It won’t be long until – augh!

CASTIEL crumples to the ground. Everyone reacts in concern.

CASTIEL

Yes! I hear you, dammit! No, you may not, and I –

MICHAEL suddenly appears in the room, wearing the vessel we saw in the last scene of episode 7.

MICHAEL

Thanks for the invitation, brother.

JOAN pulls a knife; DEAN pulls a gun. SAM takes a defensive posture over JACK and ROWENA. CASTIEL only glares, standing back up to face MICHAEL.

MICHAEL

Oh, give me a break. You don’t have any weapons that can hurt me, so you may as well relax. I’m just here to talk.

DEAN

Okay, so talk.

MICHAEL shoots DEAN a warning glance, as if to correct a precocious child.

MICHAEL

I’d like to call a truce. I’d really rather not have you flies buzzing around as I’m taking out the real thorn in my side – Jesse Turner. In fact, I must admit, a bit of brainstorming would be appreciated, as I don’t immediately know how to kill that petulant child... after you lot allowed him to channel Lucifer’s power.

SAM

You’re asking for our help?

MICHAEL

(Scoffs) Not in execution. Just intelligence sharing. You really don’t have a choice, I might point out.

MICHAEL raises a hand and MARY, BOBBY, CHARLIE, and MAGGIE come stumbling into the room from the doorways where they were concealed, holding weapons. Another flick of his hand sends the weapons to the floor at MICHAEL’s feet.

MARY shares a defeated glance with SAM and DEAN.

MICHAEL

Join the party, children. Where were we, yes... you were about to tell me everything you know about Jesse Turner.

JACK

What’s in it for us?

MICHAEL

Do I really have to say it? How tedious. I’ll kill you if you don’t, obviously.

JACK

And what, you won’t kill us if we do?

MICHAEL

I didn’t say that.

JACK

So, what’s in it for us? As soon as you’re done with Jesse it’s back to war with you. I don’t see any reason to help you.

ROWENA and CASTIEL share the look of proud parents.

MICHAEL

Ugh. What do you want?

JACK looks at CASTIEL, suddenly unsure.

CASTIEL

Fix heaven. There aren’t enough angels to keep it powered. And you’re the last surviving archangel. You’re the only one who can fix it.

MICHAEL

I’m flattered, little brother. But no. If I could create angels out of thin air to suit my purposes, I certainly would have by now. Perhaps if our father was still around – but even in this world, he hasn’t been seen in a millennium.

SAM and DEAN share a look but try to keep their poker face – they fail. JOAN and MICHAEL both notice their discomfort, but say nothing.

MICHAEL

So what else can I provide to give you the warm fuzzies about what you’re inevitably going to do?

JACK looks at BOBBY, CHARLIE and MAGGIE.

JACK

Archangel grace.

BOBBY, CHARLIE and MAGGIE immediately understand.

MICHAEL

Come again?

JACK

Enough of your grace to open up a portal to your home dimension. So these people can go home. It doesn’t take much, you won’t even notice it.

MICHAEL hesitates. He paces a bit, considering, before groaning in surrender.

MICHAEL

Fine. As a sign of good faith. I’ve no intention of ever returning to that world, anyway.

MICHAEL extends his hand to JACK. JACK takes it, feeling accomplished. MICHAEL pulls JACK in closer to tell him the next line privately.

MICHAEL

(Low) I feel that evil power in you, by the way. You share it with the cambion. You know, before, as my nephew, you would have had a place in the new world order. Now, of course, you are an abomination.

MICHAEL releases JACK’s hand suddenly, causing JACK to recoil slightly off-balance.

JACK

(Normal volume) I wouldn’t have been interested, so it’s no loss. But I didn’t choose this.

MICHAEL turns to face JOAN.

MICHAEL

I haven’t forgotten about you either, bitch.

JOAN

Oh, I’m shaking.

 

**INT. BUNKER LIBRARY – AFTERNOON**

MICHAEL sits at the library table, clearly annoyed. The others are gathered around, sitting or leaning on the bookshelves.

MICHAEL

So, essentially, you don’t know how to kill him, either.

DEAN

To be fair, we’ve mostly been working on how to kill you.

MICHAEL

Well, at least you have a location. And I daresay I can do better than _decapitation_.

MICHAEL stands up.

JACK

And our deal?

MICHAEL

Ah, yes, a gentleman’s agreement.

ROWENA produces an empty capsule to contain the grace. MICHAEL draws the archangel blade and nicks his throat slightly, drawing a small amount of grace and depositing it into the capsule. ROWENA closes it and conceals it in her clothing.

MICHAEL places his hand on CASTIEL’s shoulder fraternally, but his smile is sinister.

MICHAEL

Come on, Castiel. Watch me take care of this insolent boy.

MICHAEL and CASTIEL suddenly disappear. Everyone is shocked. DEAN kicks over a chair in frustration.

 

**INT. ABANDONED ASYLUM THRONE ROOM – AFTERNOON**

In the old asylum where Jesse has taken up residence, he sits, eating a sandwich and reading an old book while sitting on the throne. The giant portal to hell is still open on the floor.

MICHAEL and CASTIEL appear as suddenly as they disappeared, right on the edge of the portal. CASTIEL stumbles back from it in surprise. MICHAEL barely takes a second to acknowledge it before drawing the archangel blade.

JESSE doesn’t look up from his book for a moment. He seems bored, more than annoyed, by the intrusion.

JESSE

If I knew you were coming, I’d have baked a cake.

MICHAEL begins to approach the throne.

MICHAEL

I’m here to kill you, abomination.

JESSE finally glances up, curious to see what kind of weapon MICHAEL is brandishing.

JESSE

Oh, hey. Archangel blade. Nice. That probably would have even worked, last week.

JESSE closes his book and sets it on a side table nearby.

JESSE

You know, I lost so much power when Lucifer died. Kind of put a damper on the convenient little power vacuum that opened up at the same time. So, of course, I had to find myself some new power. Gave some to Jack, too... (to CASTIEL) How’s that going for him, by the way? Getting the hang of it?

CASTIEL glowers with rage.

 

**INT. BUNKER LIBRARY – AFTERNOON**

BOBBY, CHARLIE and MAGGIE are having a discussion among themselves. ROWENA stares at the archangel grace, lost in thought.

JACK, SAM, DEAN, JOAN and MARY stand apart. DEAN looks worried.

SAM

Cas is going to be fine.

JOAN

He’s tough. But I’ve got a bad feeling about it.

SAM

Archangel, plus angel, vs. cambion?

JOAN

It’s still uneven. And not in our favor.

MARY

Since when do we root for Michael?

DEAN

Since he dragged Cas along with him.

JACK

Cas has to be okay, but... I don’t know which is worse, Michael or Jesse.

The others look at him questioningly.

JACK

Michael wants to destroy Earth to bring about the apocalypse. Jesse wants to rule the world. But he doesn’t want it burned to the ground.

They all consider this.

BOBBY, CHARLIE and MAGGIE approach. ROWENA follows them, brought out of her reverie.

MAGGIE

So, we have what we need to open the door again.

CHARLIE

We’ll call the others to let them know what’s up. And anyone who wants to go home, will.

BOBBY

But we’re not going any damn where until Michael is neutralized.

JOAN

Michael might not be our greatest threat right now.

BOBBY

All the more reason. I don’t know what we can do about Jesse. But Michael is our problem. He came here from our world. We’ll see this through.

MAGGIE

And then, we’ve decided, (glancing at CHARLIE and BOBBY) we’re going back. Our world will need us. To rebuild.

JACK seems disappointed.

JACK

I wish you could stay.

MAGGIE

Me, too.

 

**INT. ABANDONED ASYLUM THRONE ROOM – AFTERNOON**

JESSE, CASTIEL AND MICHAEL continue their confrontation in the throne room.

CASTIEL

That power is evil, and Jack isn’t. So of course, he doesn’t understand it.

JESSE finally rises and puts his hands in his pockets.

JESSE

Oh, Cas – That’s what they call you, isn’t it, Cas? – I’m not evil. Really, this is the only path I could have possibly taken, given my circumstances.

CASTIEL

You had a choice. We all have a choice. You weren’t born -

JESSE loses his signature composure for a moment, slipping into rage.

JESSE

(Enraged) A demon possessed and raped my mother!

JESSE straightens his clothing and clears his throat, regaining his composure.

JESSE

My own mother couldn’t bear the sight of me. I’m the product of the darkest evil of hell, from my very conception. Not even Jack, the very son of Satan, can say that. So I’ll have to disagree with your after-school special take on my life, there, Cas. Really, though, I don’t even understand the hostility. What did I ever do you?

MICHAEL

I don’t understand why you’re still talking.

MICHAEL readies the archangel blade in his hand and charges JESSE. JESSE, unamused, flicks the sword out of his hand with a zap of red energy.

JESSE

Like I said. Things have changed.

With a small movement, JESSE throws MICHAEL back toward where CASTIEL is looking on, and knocks both on their backs. He begins to charge a big blast of red energy. Just as he begins to release it in an attack, MICHAEL grabs CASTIEL and disappears.

 

**INT. BUNKER LIBRARY – AFTERNOON**

CASTIEL and MICHAEL appear back in the bunker library, still on their backs and with faces of shock and fear.

SAM, DEAN, JOAN, MARY, JACK, ROWENA, BOBBY, CHARLIE and MAGGIE all look at each other in fear as they come around in a circle to see the two angels whose asses just got kicked.

CASTIEL sits up, panic on his face. He looks directly at DEAN.

CASTIEL

Run!

  
But there is no time. JESSE zaps directly into the middle of the circle. He shrugs, looking around at the nervous faces around him. MICHAEL and CASTIEL scramble away to stand in the circle.

JESSE

I really wish we could put this sort of behavior to bed. I really do.

SAM and DEAN know this isn’t going to end well. DEAN looks at JOAN, but she is staring at JESSE. She raises her hands.

JOAN

Look. You’re right. This is just getting ridiculous. And as Sam pointed out before, someone’s going to sit on the throne of hell. If I’m not mistaken, (glancing back at SAM and DEAN) the understanding with Crowley was that the demons stay in check and off of Earth, and we worry about other monsters. That could work again.

JESSE chuckles. It would almost be good-natured, if not for a sharp edge in his laugh. With a wave of his hand, everyone in the circle around him falls to his or her knees. They can’t move, except to turn their heads.

JESSE rubs his forehead, shaking it softly. He seems to be explaining a simple concept to a child.

JESSE

It worked with Crowley because Crowley had a reason to be afraid of you. I don’t. This isn’t a gentlemen’s agreement. This isn’t a democracy. I have all the power, and you do what I say.

JESSE paces within the circle, considering. His voice is reasonable, but dripping with something sinister.

JESSE

Clearly, I need to impress on you people the gravity of your situation. I’ve tried to be nice, I really have. But this nonsense keeps happening.

Beat.

I’ve been watching this TV show, in which someone discovered a way to fix this sort of misunderstanding. Take one out, and the rest fall in line. Then we can all live in peace. Right? Just like this. Look. Eenie, meanie, miney... mo.

JESSE points at MAGGIE. A small bolt of red lightning hits her in the head and she falls to the ground. The others scream. JACK struggles, trying to reach out to MAGGIE’s corpse. SAM looks broken, his face blank. DEAN looks like he’s trying to kill JESSE with his gaze, but he is silent.

JESSE

Now I think we have an understanding. The new world order, of course, is absolute hegemony.

JESSE, with a wave of his hand, releases the team. DEAN immediately stands, draws an angel blade and charges JESSE, enraged.

JESSE points again, first at DEAN’s head, then thinks better of it and shoots DEAN in the side of his torso. DEAN screams in pain and crumples. He pulls up his shirt to show what looks like a nasty burn.

JESSE

Apparently, you haven’t seen the show.

DEAN

(Still enraged) I’ve seen it!

JESSE

Well, then you know that now I’ve got to pick someone else. And it can’t be you.

DEAN

No! You son of a –

With another wave of JESSE’s hand, DEAN is silenced. He struggles to breathe.

JESSE begins to play “eenie meanie” again, silently, going completely out of order in the circle. We get the sense that he’s already chosen his next victim.

JOAN stares straight at JESSE, waiting for him to admit what she already knows; that she’s next.

JESSE

Oh, you _have_ seen it. Perfect.

This time, JESSE grabs JOAN’s throat, raising her from her knees to dangling over the floor. A red cloud of electricity surrounds her. She cannot move to fight, or even to scream. The rest of the room looks on in horror and grief, but does not move, even though they are no longer frozen. DEAN is fighting for breath, reaching out toward JOAN in futility.

JOAN looks as if she is being drained of her life; her cheeks grow hollow and her eyes dull and sink into her skull. Her skin becomes pallid. Finally, JESSE releases her and she falls to the floor, lifeless.

DEAN is choking, sobbing and shaking his head. JESSE flicks his fingers to release DEAN and he gasps for air.

JESSE

(To DEAN) I’ll depart from my source material and let you be. But anything further – even from you, Michael – and this has to continue. And none of us want that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll need to go collect her soul. I have a special place for her.

DEAN pushes himself off the floor to try and sit up, but clutches his side in pain.

DEAN

You won’t find her soul. She’s different.

JESSE chuckles, straightening his clothes. He motions to BOBBY’s corpse.

JESSE

Well, I won’t find his. But I didn’t kill Joan. Oh, no. Too easy. I claimed her. We’ll have plenty of time to get acquainted, don’t worry.

Before DEAN can respond, JESSE grabs JOAN’s body by the hair and disappears with it, leaving the team staring at each other.

SAM and MARY look broken, unable to even process what has happened. JACK checks MAGGIE’s pulse, then shakes his head at CHARLIE and BOBBY.

CASTIEL kneels next to DEAN, who shows only rage and desperation. CASTIEL helps DEAN up and takes a look at his wound. It’s even worse than before, and seems to be spreading. CASTIEL tries to heal it, which only makes DEAN howl in pain. His knees buckle and he collapses into a chair.

SAM comes to help DEAN.

CASTIEL

I can’t heal it. I don’t even know what it is.

SAM sits in the chair next to DEAN and holds his shoulders. DEAN is grasping for words, clutching his side. SAM hugs DEAN to his chest, his hands on the back of his head. DEAN buries his head in SAM and sobs.

MICHAEL looks around, silent and bewildered. Suddenly, he disappears without a word. No one even notices.

BOBBY is bent over MAGGIE’s body. MARY pulls BOBBY away gently. CHARLIE and JACK look at the body sadly, but silently.

MARY

We should build a funeral pyre.

CHARLIE looks at the empty spot where JOAN’s body fell.

CHARLIE

They’ll both have a hunter’s funeral.

DEAN straightens up, wipes his face and stands. CASTIEL helps to support him. DEAN’s voice breaks.

DEAN

No. No fire for Joan. No funeral. You heard him. She’s alive. And we’re going to get her back. We’re not done here.

 

 

FADE OUT:

THE END 


	2. Enemy of My Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to kill Jesse and rescue Joan begins, but Michael complicates matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. Decided this chapter was too short, so some moving around means that this sequence is going to be part of Episode 8. Enjoy.

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. COUNTRY CHURCHYARD - MORNING**

DEAN mows the lawn of the church where JOAN worked. He stops, clutching his side and breathing through the pain. He limps slightly on the side where the wound is.

DEAN puts the lawn mower into the shed where it is stored.

**INT. CHURCH OFFICE - MORNING**

DEAN approaches a desk where a middle-aged, sweet-looking CHURCH SECRETARY sits, typing something up. She looks up when he enters, smiles and pulls out an envelope of cash with “Joan Black” written on it. She offers it to DEAN, who takes it from her.

SECRETARY

Here ya go!

DEAN

Thanks. Uh, is Father Chuck around?

SECRETARY

Oh, he’s on sabbatical. Not sure when he’ll be back, actually. Where’s Joan today?

DEAN forces a smile to hide his pain – both physical and emotional.

DEAN

Uh, I guess she’s on sabbatical, too. But she’ll be back soon.

 

**INT. BUNKER GARAGE - MORNING**

DEAN pulls the IMPALA into the garage. As he turns the engine off and gets out, he looks to the side and sees the INDIAN motorcycle. His face is stony. He slams the car door a little too hard.

  

**INT. BUNKER BATHROOM – MORNING**

The shower is running behind DEAN as he looks into the mirror. He is trying to very gently remove the grass-stained shirt he mowed the lawn in. It’s clear that both the touch of the shirt and the movement required to remove it are painful.

We see his wound; it is a bright red, raised burn in a spider web pattern, about six inches across. A patch of bloody gauze covers the site where the bolt hit; DEAN removes this to reveal an open, seeping wound. Tendrils of the “burn” reach partially across his back and torso, and extend almost to his jeans’ waistline.

DEAN throws the gauze away angrily.

**INT. DEAN’S ROOM – DAY**

DEAN stands at his dresser in a clean pair of jeans and no shirt, his hair still wet. He gingerly applies fresh gauze to the center of his wound. His bedroom door is open.

MARY walks by, carrying an empty laundry basket. She glances up as she passes the open door, then steps backwards to get a better look at DEAN. She scowls.

MARY

That’s worse than yesterday.

DEAN pulls a clean shirt on quickly to hide the injury.

DEAN

I’m fine.

MARY

Dean. It’s getting worse, not better. That worries me.

DEAN

Mom. I’m fine.

MARY

No, you’re not.

MARY walks into the room and sets the basket down on DEAN’s bed.

MARY

Of course you’re not. And I don’t expect you to be. No one does. You don’t have to pretend.

DEAN

I _will_ be okay. When we get her back. Until then, it’s just... until then.

MARY

It wasn’t your fault, Dean.

DEAN

(Snaps) I didn’t say it was.

Beat.

DEAN

You don’t think we’re going to get her back. You think she’s gone. You’re trying to, to _comfort_ me, like I’m in mourning or some crap.

MARY

I didn’t say that.

DEAN

You didn’t say anything.

A brief silence as both look away from each other. MARY looks down at her left hand. She removes her engagement ring, leaving only her gold wedding band. DEAN sees her do this and turns to her, quizzically.

MARY

This was John’s mother’s, first. Millie was her name. I’m surprised John had me buried with it; I’d rather he had given it to one of you.

MARY takes DEAN’s hand and presses the ring into his palm.

MARY

We’re going to get Joan back. And when we do, well, I won’t be surprised if you give this to her.

DEAN closes his hand around the ring. Tears well up in his eyes. He clears his throat to control them.

DEAN

(Quietly) Thank you.

MARY now seems lost in thought. But she smiles back at DEAN.

MARY

You’re welcome.

**INT. JOAN’S ROOM – DAY**

MARY opens the door to Joan’s room. She looks around momentarily before opening a trunk at the foot of the bed. She retrieves one of her knives. She picks up the longer sword from on top of the dresser. She stops to look at the photo of JOAN and the other initiates. MARY leaves the room carrying the weapons.

**INT. BUNKER LIBRARY – DAY**

MARY carries the sword and knife into the library. She sees JOAN’s other knife, that she dropped minutes before she died, laying on one of the tables. She puts the other knife and the sword down next to them.

SAM walks into the library, carrying boxes full of magical-looking implements.

MARY

Hey.

SAM

Hey. What’re you doing with Joan’s knives?

MARY holds up one of the knives to show the markings on the blade.

MARY

They’re marked like the demon knife. I think they’re sanctified or something. Edged in silver.

DEAN suddenly enters, carrying a duffel bag. He is unhappy to see Joan’s things being moved.

MARY

We melted down most of our angel blades to make bullets. If we’re going riding into hell, we’re going to need some anti-demon weapons.

DEAN nods but is clearly uncomfortable. He picks up the sword and looks at it.

SAM

I’m sure she won’t mind us borrowing them.

DEAN

No. She won’t mind.

DEAN puts the sword in the bag.

ROWENA and CASTIEL enter from the kitchen, arguing.

CASTIEL

All other known gates to hell are sealed shut.

ROWENA

That asylum is crawling with demons. We’ve tried storming the bloody castle a _few_ times now. You want to know the definition of insanity?

MICHAEL

Doing the same thing and expecting a different result?

Everyone jumps to find MICHAEL suddenly in their midst.

MARY

How long have you been here?

MICHAEL

As long as I wanted to be.

MARY rolls her eyes. ROWENA seems to be the only one genuinely intimidated by MICHAEL. CASTIEL refuses to even acknowledge his entrance.

SAM

Yeah, nobody cares anymore, Michael.

DEAN

Bigger fish. By the way, you planning on helping?

MICHAEL

Yes. Yes, I am. And then I’m planning on killing all of you.

MARY

Charming.

CASTIEL

(Changing the subject) Our only point of entry is the asylum. It’s well defended, but I don’t see a better option.

ROWENA

It’s suicide.

DEAN

Not if we go in with enough people. We won’t be underestimating Jesse again.

MICHAEL chuckles. EVERYONE stares at him, absolutely done with his shit.

SAM

And your better idea is?

MICHAEL

Meh. Don’t have one. Little brother is right; options are limited.

CASTIEL bristles at being called “little brother.”

MICHAEL

But one thing I will add – if we’re doing this, we ought to do it sooner, rather than later. Your... colleague is on borrowed time as it is. And the security at the asylum is only going to get worse. If you’ve got friends, call them.

 

**INT. BUNKER GARAGE – DAY**

SAM, DEAN, MARY and JACK are in the garage. DEAN is on the phone, but we can’t hear his conversation. SAM and MARY are packing the Impala’s trunk, checking ammunition levels and taking stock of what they have. We see SAM check and pack the COLT, specifically. JACK prepares to put his bag in the trunk, but pauses when he sees a TRUCK roll into the garage.

DONNA’s TRUCK pulls in. DONNA, JODY and CLAIRE climb out. We see that the bed of the truck is full of ammunition boxes and rifle cases.

SAM embraces each woman in turn. He then addresses all three.

SAM

We can’t thank you enough.

JODY

Wouldn’t miss it for the world.

DONNA

No trouble, really. Just finished up a little errand in Utah. So we were in the neighborhood.

CLAIRE

And we all owe Joan one. From last time.

MARY

Yeah. We all do.

JACK approaches. He puts his hands in his pockets and smiles at CLAIRE.

JACK

Hi, Claire.

CLAIRE smiles kindly, but not flirtatiously, as if greeting a friend’s little brother.

CLAIRE

Hi, Jack.

We see DEAN standing apart from the others.

DEAN

All right. Thanks, Garth.

DEAN hangs up the phone and comes to greet the women. He hugs JODY, then DONNA, but winces when she hugs him too tightly.

DONNA

What’s the matter with you?

DEAN

Ah, nothing. Just a bruise.

No one is convinced by this. DEAN affectionately slaps CLAIRE’s shoulder to change the subject.

DEAN

How you doing, kid?

CLAIRE

I’m all right, Dean.

KETCH and ROWENA emerge from the bunker. ROWENA holds an old-fashioned carpetbag. When she puts it in the trunk of the IMPALA, we hear clinking glass.

ROWENA

The last few things I needed were in your pantry. They’ll never know what hit them.

KETCH closes the trunk of the Impala.

KETCH

Are we ready to rock?

EVERYONE nods.

ROWENA

All right, then. Eight tickets to Massachusetts, coming up.

SAM

A few blocks away, Rowena. Cas and the others are already there running surveillance.

ROWENA rubs her hands together, preparing for a serious spell.

JODY, DONNA and CLAIRE pile into the truck and DONNA pulls it close enough so that ROWENA can touch both the truck and the IMPALA at the same time. SAM, DEAN, JACK, MARY, and KETCH squeeze into the IMPALA.

ROWENA places one hand on each vehicle. She begins to glow as she recites a magic spell. As she finishes, the surroundings shine brightly, leaving only ROWENA and the two vehicles visible. When the light fades, the two vehicles are parked in a

EMPTY PARKING LOT - DAY

ROWENA climbs into the TRUCK, and the IMPALA pulls out of the lot. The TRUCK follows.

 

**EXT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE – DAY**

CASTIEL, CHARLIE, and BOBBY are on the roof of an abandoned warehouse. BOBBY is looking through binoculars. We see through the binoculars briefly – he is watching the entrance of the asylum, a few blocks away.

The IMPALA and TRUCK pull in next to the warehouse. The four on the roof notice this and climb down the maintenance access ladder on the side of the building.

EVERYONE exits the vehicles. There are general greetings. Everyone is tense. CASTIEL approaches SAM and DEAN with a serious expression.

CASTIEL

We think there are about a dozen demons inside, but with the gate open in there, there’s no telling. We haven’t seen Jesse.

SAM and DEAN nod.

SAM

(To the whole group) Okay. We all know the plan. We roll in, with as much stealth as possible. When we reach the throne room, Team A goes in, kills Jesse and recovers Joan. Team B stays in the asylum to defend our exit.

DEAN

Where the hell is Michael?

CASTIEL

He hasn’t showed.

BOBBY

Good riddance.

SAM

Okay. We’ll wait for sunset. Then we roll.

 

**EXT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE – SUNSET**

The team arms themselves, making final preparations for the attack. DEAN loads a magazine for his handgun. SAM comes up next to him and keeps his voice low.

SAM

I would be wasting my time if I said it, right?

DEAN

Said what?

SAM

That you’re obviously injured and your history with both hell and Joan should probably preclude you from going in there.

DEAN slams the magazine into his handgun.

DEAN

Complete waste of time.

SAM smiles ruefully, but his voice softens in understanding.

SAM

Well, I won’t say it, then.

SAM claps DEAN on the back fraternally and turns away. An old Ford Ranchero pulls in. SAM smiles and goes to greet GARTH as he steps out of the car. DEAN follows close behind.

SAM and DEAN embrace GARTH in turn.

SAM

Thanks for coming, Garth.

GARTH

Wouldn’t miss it in a million years.

DEAN

How you feeling?

GARTH

Oh, you know. A bit stiff still, but otherwise fighting fit.

SAM

Good to hear.

SAM turns to survey the team; they are ready.

SAM

(To Everyone) Okay. Let’s go.

CASTIEL, BOBBY, CHARLIE and JACK ride inside CASTIEL’s TRUCK. DONNA, CLAIRE, JODY and ROWENA ride inside DONNA’s TRUCK. DEAN, SAM, GARTH, KETCH and MARY climb into the bed of CASTIEL’s TRUCK and lie down. All are armed to the teeth, but no one would know from passing them on the road.

 

**NEEDHAM ASYLUM – NIGHT**

ASYLUM FRONT STEPS

The team proceeds up the front steps of the asylum; SAM and DEAN lead the way. They open the door slowly and quietly.

ASYLUM HALLWAYS

They proceed into the corridors, clearing hallways systematically. They find no resistance at first.

A DEMON walks down the dimly lit hallway, tapping on a smartphone. It is revealed that he is playing Temple Run. He reaches a high score and smiles.

The DEMON rounds the corner to find the team; SAM immediately stabs him with an angel blade, but the DEMON lets out a short scream.

ASYLUM THRONE ROOM

We see a group of six demons playing poker at a table in the throne room, near the portal; they look at each other, stop their game and rise to investigate the scream.

ASYLUM HALLWAYS

Teams break off in groups: CHARLIE, BOBBY and MARY kick in a door and find a small group of demons in the room; they dispatch them quickly.

DONNA, JODY and CLAIRE do the same in another room. When CLAIRE backs out of the room, a FEMALE DEMON grabs her; trying not to make any noise, CLAIRE tries to stab the demon but is overpowered.

A bolt of red energy hits the demon in the back of her head. The FEMALE DEMON drops slowly to reveal that it is JACK who struck her. JACK looks down at his hand and smiles at CLAIRE, who nods her thanks. Her eyes seem to size JACK up briefly, as if noticing him for the first time.

OUTSIDE THE THRONE ROOM

The group of six DEMONS from the throne room exit to attack SAM, DEAN, KETCH, and GARTH. One BIG DEMON in particular has a very large vessel.

BIG DEMON

Intruders!!

With the element of surprise gone, a calamitous battle begins. The narrowness of the hallway is a challenge for the team to maneuver. Outnumbered, the team is separated and pinned down. DEAN is punched in the side and yells in pain, clutching his wound. He uses Joan’s sword to defend himself. GARTH is in a particularly dire situation and no one can get to him to help.

Suddenly, a small explosion can be heard and the demons disintegrate.

ROWENA and CASTIEL are revealed. CASTIEL still holds a DEMON BOMB. ROWENA dusts off her hands.

ROWENA

Demon bomb. A classic for a reason.

GARTH breathes a sigh of relief.

 

**NEEDHAM ASYLUM THRONE ROOM – NIGHT**

KETCH and CASTIEL kick open the door to the throne room. A skinny, WEAK DEMON is still inside. He immediately puts his hands up.

DEAN

Hold it, asshole!

DEAN produces the engraved handcuffs and walks toward the demon. When DEAN approaches him, the WEAK DEMON turns to try and jump into the portal. DEAN uses Joan’s sword to dispatch him before he can escape.

The rest of the team files into the throne room and gazes at the fire-ringed portal on the floor.

SAM

Okay. Phase one complete. Dean, Cas, Ketch, you guys ready?

The three men nod. JACK approaches CASTIEL to speak privately.

JACK

I still think I should go with you.

CASTIEL

You’re still not in total control of your powers. And we don’t know how killing Jesse will affect you. It’s better – safer - if you’re here.

JACK

Joan, and... and Maggie. Jesse in general. It’s my fault, Cas. My responsibility.

CASTIEL nods. He considers for a moment.

CASTIEL

This team – our family - has to defend a gate of hell for as long as it takes. Maybe hours. Maybe days. And anything could come through. You’re needed here.

JACK starts to argue, but stops. He nods, understanding. CASTIEL embraces JACK, then turns to walk toward the portal.

DEAN checks the COLT, then places it in a concealed holster in the small of his back. KETCH carries a rifle and a small backpack. SAM also carries a backpack. All three are now dressed for cold weather. CASTIEL is dressed as he always is.

A flutter of wings causes everyone to turn around. MICHAEL is revealed, standing next to ROWENA, who is frozen in fear.

DEAN

Look who showed up.

MICHAEL

Perfect timing, really. New plan, gentlemen. Rowena and I will take care of Jesse. I don’t need any broken children to babysit. Rowena can take care of herself, isn’t that right? You four can go collect Joan. If you must.

SAM

Michael. Let’s talk about this. We need to stick to a plan –

MICHAEL

There’s nothing to talk about. I’d step to it if I were you. This is the last portal to hell. And when I get back, I’m closing it, whether you’re out or not.

With that, MICHAEL throws a cursing, screaming Rowena into the portal and jumps in after her.

DEAN, SAM, CASTIEL, and KETCH look at each other grimly. DEAN looks back at MARY.

MARY

He’s not closing anything until you guys get back.

The hard, determined faces of the rest of the team back up her statement. DEAN nods. He grabs SAM’s shoulder, and SAM grabs KETCH’s, who grabs CASTIEL’s, SWAT team style. The four jump into the portal simultaneously and disappear with a zap of red light.

When they are gone, BOBBY plops down at the card table where the demons were sitting. He picks up and shuffles the cards.

BOBBY

All right. We’ll be here a while. Who’s in?

JODY, CHARLIE, CLAIRE and JACK take seats at the table.

MARY

All right. Rest of us will take first watch.

MARY, DONNA and GARTH pick up their weapons.

JACK

I’ve never actually gambled before.

BOBBY chuckles darkly.

BOBBY

Boy, what the hell are you doing here?

BOBBY deals everyone in.

 

**FADE OUT:**

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through eight episodes. I'm glad to be back in the writing saddle thanks to April 2019 Camp Nanowrimo! If you're interested, check it out here: campnanowrimo.org or in November, nanowrimo.org. My username is Gracie_Anne_Jackson.
> 
> To join my beta readers list, email gracieannejackson@gmail.com.


End file.
